The Hostage is Valvrave
'''The Hostage is Valvrave (人質はヴァルヴレイヴ Hitojichi wa Varuvureivu) is the 4th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on May 03, 2013.' Detailed Synopsis President Jeffrey Anderson and the ARUS senate vote on obtaining the JIOR Valvrave weapon to aid in their campaign against Dorssia. Meanwhile after rejecting L-elf's contract, Haruto fails to stop Figaro from experimenting with Unit 01—resulting in the death of an ARUS pilot. The Dorssian fleet then makes an initial strike against Module 77 which prompts Figaro to prioritize his safety over the Sakimori students in a transmission intercepted by Shōko and Akira Renbokoji. Shōko then uses drastic means to inform the Student Council of Figaro's treachery and while Takahi Ninomiya distracts the ARUS representatives, Shōko, Kyūma and Yusuke Otamaya rescue Haruto. As Figaro attempts to leave, Haruto then appears and reveals his true intentions to the disbelieving student body. Having lost his patience, Figaro begins firing on the students until Haruto stops him with Unit 01. L-elf then appears within the crowd and shatters their spirit with the truth that the Dorssian forces are laying in wait outside Module 77. However Shōko proposes the idea of blackmailing both the ARUS and Dorssia with the relinquishing of Unit 01. Shōko then rallies the Sakimori students into seceding from JIOR by declaring Module 77 an independent state while the Valvrave 01 severs Module 77's connecting bridges to JIOR 01 and lifts it away from the Sphere. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "We just received the master plans from the military command. For half a year, we'll use our armed forces and simply defend our borders. During that time, we'll pour all our ressources into mass-producing this weapon. As soon as we get our hands on JIOR's secret weapon, ARUS will enter total war with Dorssia." : '''Jeffrey Anderson' "Using your power and the Valvrave, my revolution can come about five years ahead of schedule. First talk to Senator Figaro. You need to get in contact with the President..." : L-Elf "You are my enemy! You killed me!" : Haruto "Don't tell anyone! Don't tell anyone about me..." : Akira "Making an agreement with me is your only gateway to the future. My predictions are prophecies. Was a single bit of it wrong?" : L-Elf "I...I've decided to protect them myself. Even if I've gotta use that cursed power." : Haruto "You are going to make the contract with me. When the time comes, show me the sign. I will save you. "Peace"? He's on a completely different wavelength." : L-Elf "Very well. Let's just leave the students behind. Prepare a fast vessel for me at the lower dock. We're getting out of here, even if it's just us and this robot. Yeah, who cares about the students? We really did come here to save you. You're just not number one on the priority list. Only people with too much time or money on their hands do volunteer work, you know? It's just a game for gratitude. It's up to us whether or not you get saved." : Senator Figaro "So it doesn't work unless I bite the skin? You liar! You're an adult! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" : Haruto "Let us journey past the sun, to the capital of dawn. The world below us shall bask in our radiance. A new world, and new expriences. One day our noble dreams shall be reality. We are the star that lights the twilight. Sing to the world, brave flowers in the wasteland. Sing, crimson flowers. Sing, wherever you may find yourself." : Takahi, Lily, Eri and various studens '''singing "Tokishima Haruto. You will choose me" : '''L-Elf "Don't worry! We won't let Dorssia lay a finger on our families! Then we should blackmail them back!If they do something to our families, we'll hand over this robot to ARUS!" "Guys, let's stop relying on others! We shouldn't rely on others, but stand on our own two legs!We're independent!We should declare our independence. Our school will become an independent state that can negociate with Dorssia and the ARUS as equals!" : Shoko Notes Category:Season 1